Leaving It All Behind
by Six
Summary: Matt and Mimi are fed up with their lives, so they do something about it. Mimato.... you've been warned.


Matt and Mimi are fed up with their lives. Takes place sometime in the future. Thanks to Kenzie for being my "study-buddy" (aka you doing the majority of my school-work and letting me take the credit.... you are the coolest book-girl), thanks to Arm&Leg because I prolly wouldn't have posted this if you hadn't told me to, and thanks to Charma because you rock (or maybe lila and levin do!) and you gave me the super cool title (even if you don't like it)! THANKS! : )   
  
  


Leaving It All Behind   
By Six   
  


Mimi shuffled into the dingy apartment, weighted down by several bags filled with necessary groceries and the stress that had been piling onto her shoulders over the last few days. She sighed once before throwing her keys into the basket by the door and checking the small, black answering machine for messages.

"THREE NEW MESSAGES," sang out the machine in an annoying computer-y voice, quickly followed by a long, equally annoying beep.

"Hey Mi, it's Sora! We still going to hang out this weekend? Call me back ASAP! BYE!"

At those words, the honey-haired young woman's eyes saddened. She knew that she had to work on the weekend.....AGAIN, and couldn't go out with her friends, or do much of anything else. The next message was just someone who hung up. Probably a wrong number, she thought. Then the last message played:

"Mimi, sorry I'm going to be late. Again, I know, I know. I'm really sorry. Work is like this I suppose. See you soon."

Mimi practically burst into tears at what he had said. Matt, her long-time boyfriend and room-mate, had been late coming home everyday of the week. She was sad and alone and overworked. It was bad enough that she had to get up at the crack of dawn to go to her crappy little secretarial job where she slaved away for hours on a computer, but it really pushed Mimi over the deep end when Matt wasn't home when she got there. It may have been a bit selfish, but she loved him and needed him to be there for her after a long day. She sighed once again before putting the grocery bags on the island in the kitchen.

Shelving a box of cereal, Mimi heard the door opening and turned around in shock. She was happily surprised when she saw Matt's blonde head stick into the door, followed by a large bouquet of flowers. The girl flung herself into his arms, making him fall down and almost drop the flowers. Matt grabbed Mimi into a loving hug and then let her set her head on his chest. The pair lay down on the floor for a few minutes, each glad to have to other there with them. Finally Matt picked himself up and pulled his girlfriend with him.

"What are you doing home? You said you were going to be late!"

"Well, I could go back to work if you want," teased Matt. At Mimi's annoyed looked, he continued, "I felt bad about staying late all week, so after I called you, I decided that I didn't want to stay at work anymore and I left and came home to be with you. So here I am, where I belong."

"I love you," replied Mimi, perfectly content to stand there with him the rest of the night, but Matt had other plans.

"Same here, now lets have some dinner! I'm famished!" With that, Matt went into the kitchen of the small apartment and began to dig through the dirty dishes and cluttered shelves, preparing a meal. In under an hour, he had made a delicious smelling dinner that he set out on the little wooden table.

The romantically involved pair sat down on grainy, wooden chairs and began to eat like they hadn't done so all week. Occasionally they exchanged little glances or smiles. Each enjoyed the succulent food and the perfect company.

Towards the end of the meal, Mimi began to feel upset again. All of her problems came back to her, despite Matt's best tries to make them go away. Looking at Mimi with concern in his deep eyes, Matt asked what was wrong.

"This, Matt! This is what is wrong! We live in a small, dirty apartment on the bad side of town! Both of us have crappy jobs that consume all our time and give us stress to no end! We never have time to spend with each other and when we do one of us is either too tired or distracted! Well I'm sick of it!" she ranted.

The blonde was shocked for a moment before he responded, "I know what you mean, honey. Life is hard and tiring. I think we should just get away from all of this. Let's just run away!"

The ideas were just flowing into his head. Flipping though like fish eagerly swimming to the food at the top of their tank. He imagined all stress, the worries, the insecurities, just being gone! Out the window, out of sight, out of mind!

Then it was Mimi's turn to be shocked. She was thinking about taking a day off, maybe two, but running away! That was way out in left field!

"But I have work this weekend! And even if I skip work, I was supposed to go out with our friends! And what about money! We need money!"

Matt grabbed Mimi and pulled her into a kiss, before saying, "No, trust me, this is a good idea! We don't need money, we have love! (A/N: I'm getting cliche again! ACK!) We'll just get away from it all! Pack our bags, get in the car and go! Just you, me and the open road!"

Something about his words made Mimi's mind click into place with his. It was the answer to all her problems. It was impulsive and unplanned and the thing she wanted to do most at that moment. Her face lit up in a beautiful smile as she jumped up and kissed Matt on the cheek.

"You are a genius! Let's do it!"

They got off their chairs and walked into their small bedroom. Slight curses were heard from Matt's side of the room. He looked up at Mimi, a little embarassed, before saying, "Sorry, stubbed my toe." Each packed a bag full of clothes and other life necessities, including hair-gel, scrunchies, and a wad of money three inches thick. When they were all packed, they walked into the living room, both staring into the other's eyes, not really sure if it was all happening. It seemed so.... unreal, but maybe that was what they liked about it.

Mimi asked, "So, you ready to do this?"

Matt responded by grabbing the keys to the car and Mimi's hand, pulling her out the door and to the start of an adventure.

  
  
  
  


That was a really abrupt ending..... I know that. I'm posting anyways....hmmmm..... feel like reviewing? : ) 


End file.
